List of Video Games Published by Nintendo
This is a List of Games published by Nintendo, arranged by platform and by year. Note that the earliest year of release is the one noted, rather than the year of release in a specific region. This list may be incomplete. = Console Games = GameCube 2001 *''Animal Crossing'' *''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble 2'' *''Luigi's Mansion'' *''Pikmin'' *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' *''Wave Race: Blue Storm'' 2002 *''Cubivore'' *''Dinosaur Planet'' *''Mario Party 4'' *''Metroid Prime'' *''Super Mario Sunshine'' *''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' 2003 *''1080° Avalanche'' *''Donkey Kong Racing'' *''Mario Kart: Double Dash'' *''Mario Party 5'' *''Pokemon Channel'' *''Pokémon Colosseum'' 2004 *''Custom Robo'' *''Donkey Kong Jungle Beat'' *''Grabbed by the Ghoulies'' *''Mario Party 6'' *''Metroid Prime 2'' *''Mother 4'' *''Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door'' *''Pikmin 2'' 2005 *''Chibi-Robo!'' *''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' *''Kameo: Elements of Power'' *''Mario Party 7'' *''Perfect Dark Zero'' *''Pokemon XD'' *''Star Fox: Dark Phoenix'' 2006 *''Excitecycle Extreme'' *''Kirby's Story'' Revolution 2006 *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' *''Viva Pinata'' *''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' 2007 *''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' *''Mario Party 8'' *''Metroid Prime 3'' *''Pokemon Battle Revolution'' *''Revolution Fitness'' *''Super Mario Galaxy'' *''Super Paper Mario'' 2008 *''Animal Crossing: City Folk'' *''Banjo-Threeie'' *''Mario Artist'' *''Mario Kart X'' *''Super Smash Bros Brawl'' *''Super Wario Land'' *''Viva Pinata: Trouble in Paradise'' 2009 *''Mario Hoops'' *''New Super Mario Bros Revolution'' *''PokePark'' *''Revolution Fitness Plus'' *''Revolution Sports'' *''Sin & Punishment: Star Successor'' 2010 *''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' *''Epic Yarn'' *''Ico'' *''Lost in Shadow'' *''Mario Sports Mix'' *''Metroid 5: Other M'' *''Revolution Party'' *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' 2011 *''Kirby's Return to Dreamland'' *''Pikmin Anniversary'' *''PokePark 2'' *''Rhythm Heaven Fever'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' 2012 *''Fire Emblem: Awakening'' *''Mario Party 9'' 2013 Stream 2012 *''New Super Mario World'' *''Pokemon Snap 2'' 2013 *''Killer Instinct 3'' *''Pikmin 3'' *''Stream Party'' *''Stream Fitness'' *''Super Mario 3D Bros'' 2014 *''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze'' *''Mario Kart Slipstream'' *''Stream Sports'' = Handheld Games = Game Boy Advance 2001 *''Advance Wars'' *''F-Zero: Maximum Velocity'' *''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' *''Super Mario Advance'' *''Super Mario Advance 2'' *''Wario Land 4'' 2002 *''Diddy Kong Pilot'' *''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade'' *''Kirby’s Nightmare in Dreamland'' *''Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire'' *''Super Mario Advance 3'' 2003 *''Advance Wars 2'' *''Donkey Kong Country'' *''Fire Emblem: The Sword of Flame'' *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' *''Super Mario Advance 4'' 2004 *''Donkey Kong Country 2'' *''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones'' *''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' *''Metroid: Zero Mission'' *''NES Classics'' *''Pokemon Emerald'' *''Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen'' *''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap'' *''WarioWare: Twisted!'' 2005 *''Brain Age'' *''Donkey Kong Country 3'' *''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' *''Mario Party Advance'' *''Pokemon Mystery Dungeon'' 2006 *''Rhythm Heaven'' Game Boy Nitro 2006 *''Animal Crossing: Wild World'' *''Bomberman'' *''Mario Kart Nitro'' *''New Super Mario Bros'' *''Nintendogs'' *''Pokemon Diamond/Pearl'' *''Pokemon Ranger'' *''Super Mario 64 Deluxe'' *''Tetris Nitro'' 2007 *''Brain Age 2'' *''Pilotwings Island'' *''Planet Puzzle League'' *''Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' 2008 *''Advance Wars: Days of Ruin'' *''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' *''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' *''Pokemon Platinum'' *''Rhythm Heaven Gold'' *''The Glory of Heracles'' 2009 *''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' *''Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver'' *''Style Savvy'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks'' *''Tomodachi Collection'' *''WarioWare DIY'' 2010 *''Art Academy'' *''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem'' *''Ice Climber Ascent'' *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem!'' *''Picross 3D'' *''Pokemon Black/White'' *''Pokemon Ranger 3'' *''Super Smash Bros. Rumble'' 2011 *''Kirby: Mass Attack'' *''Learn with Pokémon: Typing Adventure'' 2012 *''Pokemon Black/White 2'' Game Boy 3DS 2011 *''Donkey Kong 64 3D'' *''Mario Kart 3D'' *''Pokemon Rumble Blast'' 2012 *''Animal Crossing: New Leaf'' *''Brain Age 3'' *''Kid Icarus: Uprising'' *''New Art Academy'' *''New Super Mario Bros 2'' *''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' *''Style Savvy: Trendsetters'' 2013 *''Harmoknight'' *''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' *''Mario Party 3D'' *''Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 3'' *''Pokemon X/Y'' *''Star Fox 64 3D'' *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds'' 2014 *''Friends Life'' *''Kirby Triple Deluxe'' *''Mario: Bowser City'' Category:Nintendo Category:Under Construction